Nothing's Changed
by moooooonk
Summary: Tidak ada yang merubah kebersamaan mereka, Sasuke tetap bersama Hinata dan sebaliknya. Mereka memberikan kasih sayang bukan seperti kakak dan adik tapi seperti laki-laki dan perempuan.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

.

_**Nothing's Changed **_

.

.

.

Hujan turun membasahi bumi yang sebelumnya kering, sebuah payung melindungi tubuh seorang gadis berambut panjang. Langkahnya tak memedulikan percikan hujan yang membasahi kakinya. Langit gelap menyembunyikan terik matahari, menggantikan panas dengan dinginnya air hujan. Hinata, nama gadis itu.

Rambut panjangnya yang sebatas punggung tetap terjaga di bawah lindungan payung, langkah kecilnya terhenti ketika seseorang yang dicarinya kini tertangkap oleh matanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut gelapnya, tubuhnya tak terlindung hingga membiarkan hujan membasahinya.

Dia berdiri di pinggir jalan, tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata. Jalanan yang sepi seakan membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap berdiri di situ. Menikmati guyuran hujan dan mencoba menghanyutkan kemarahannya. Dia Sasuke, kepalanya tertunduk setelah sekian lama menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya.

Hinata mendekati Sasuke, membiarkan langkahnya terdengar oleh genangan air. Hinata tahu Sasuke membiarkan dirinya mendekati laki-laki itu. Jarak keduanya kini begitu dekat, Hinata melindungi tubuh tinggi Sasuke dengan payungnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang memamerkan senyumnya, wajah cantik dengan ketenangan yang membuat Sasuke semakin tak mampu bertahan.

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san me-menunggumu di rumah." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menyingkirkan helai rambut Sasuke yang semakin menutupi wajahnya karena basah. Sasuke diam, namun tatapannya menolak perkataan Hinata.

Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari wajahnya, lalu menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata dengan kuat. Tatapannya tajam dan irisnya yang gelap membuat langit mendung begitu serasi dengan Sasuke, tidak terkecuali suasana hatinya.

"Harusnya kita tak tinggal bersama mereka!" Sasuke mengambil payung yang sedari tadi Hinata pegang untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hujan. Payung berwarna biru muda itu kini dibiarkan Sasuke menyentuh jalanan yang basah. Sasuke dan Hinata tanpa perlindungan sekarang, hujan mengguyur mereka dan menyisakan rasa dingin.

Hinata tak hanya memandang wajah Sasuke, dia tak perlu bicara untuk membuat Sasuke tenang. Kesalahan selalu terjadi di hidup mereka, Hinata mengerti. Walau mencoba menjauhi, dia dan Sasuke tak akan terpisahkan.

"Ki-kita pulang Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya setelah Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya. Hujan terasa lebih ramah dengan derasnya yang berkurang.

Hinata mengambil payungnya yang sebelumnya tergeletak di jalanan, dia memulai kembali langkahnya seraya melindungi tubuhnya lagi dengan payung. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Hinata setelah tangan Hinata meraih tangannya, dia tak ingin membiarkan Hinata menunggu lebih lama. Terkadang Sasuke membenci sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

.

.

Wanita bersurai gelap menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Sasuke, wajah tuanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Mikoto namanya, wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

Senyumnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya terhadap Sasuke, dia memberikan handuk pada Sasuke. Membantu mengurangi rasa dingin dari air hujan yang membasahi tubuh Sasuke. Tak luput dari Hinata yang juga menerima sebuah handuk.

"Cepat hangatkan tubuhmu Sasuke-kun," suara serak Mikoto terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya sedangkan Hinata masih menunggu tatapan ibunya yang khawatir.

"Kau juga Hinata-chan." Hinata mengangguk setelah mendengar suara ibunya kembali terdengar. Hinata lalu meninggalkan ibunya setelah belaian lembut di rambut basahnya oleh tangan ibunya.

.

.

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang bersandar di dinding kamarnya. Pakaiannya yang basah sudah tergantikan oleh pakaian kering. Ingatannya tiba-tiba kembali ke masa lalu, bagaimana tubuhnya saat berumur delapan tahun tak setinggi sekarang.

Rambut pendeknya yang dulu kini sudah tumbuh jauh lebih panjang menutupi separuh punggungnya. Dia ingat hari itu, saat pertama kali Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terdapat di kamar barunya.

Di musim dingin dengan butiran salju yang baru muncul, Hinata ingat dia dan Sasuke memiliki orang tua angkat. Senyum manisnya keluar saat mengingat bagaimana bahagianya saat itu, Hinata kecil yang pemalu tengah merasakan pelukan orang yang akan dipanggilnya ibu dan juga ayah. Termasuk Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata, keduanya anak yatim piatu yang dulunya tinggal di panti asuhan sebelum keluarga Uchiha mengadopsi mereka. Fisik mereka yang mirip membuat keduanya terkadang dianggap sebagai anak kembar. Sasuke dan Hinata tak menolak anggapan itu, keduanya begitu dekat meski mereka memang bukan adik dan kakak.

Hinata kembali pada kesadarannya, pikirannya kembali memutar ingatannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Hinata menghela napas, hidupnya saat pertama kali tinggal di sini mungkin tak selancar dulu. Mungkin perasaannya dan Sasuke adalah penyebabnya.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, jam makan malam akan segera tiba. Langkah Hinata untuk segera menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan terhenti ketika melihat pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup. Hinata tahu Sasuke tak akan bergabung untuk makan malam kali ini.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke sendiri mungkin akan lebih baik. Ya hanya itu yang Hinata pikirkan.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti makan malam yang tak jarang Hinata rasakan. Tanpa kehadiran atau adanya Sasuke, semuanya tak memberikan perubahan. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Hinata, menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata, Hinata sadar dengan tatapan ayahnya lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya sebelum ayahnya bebicara.

"Kuharap kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke." Hinata menghentikan suapannya, dia menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja. Kepalanya menoleh dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Fugaku.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Otou-san," suara Hinata yang lemah masih terdengar baik di telinga Fugaku. Pribadi dingin yang dimiliki pria itu menjadikan suasana makan malam semakin buruk, terkadang Hinata berpikir sifat ayah angkatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Hinata menunduk setelah itu, mengurangi rasa takutnya pada ayahnya.

Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya saling menekan menahan emosinya yang ingin keluar. Mikoto menatap suaminya dengan tatapan ragu, mencoba menenangkan Fugaku dengan memegang lengan suaminya.

Fugaku mendecih lalu beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruang makan yang hanya menambah rasa amarahnya. Terlebih melihat Hinata yang Fugaku harap masih memihak pada dugaannya. Dia harusnya sadar dari dulu, mereka dekat bukan rasa sayang sebagai kakak dan adik melainkan rasa sayang sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berambut pendek itu masih berdiri di balik pintu berwarna kecoklatan, sesekali telinganya mencoba mendengar suara di balik pintu itu. Hinata, namanya. Kaki kecilnya berjinjit berusaha membantu tubuhnya agar lebih tinggi, dia beralih ke jendela di samping pintu. Mata besarnya mengintip ditemani rasa penasaran dan juga rasa bersalahnya yang besar.

Di balik kaca jendela yang kusam terlihat anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebuah kursi, kepalanya tak menunduk dan membalas tajam tatapan seorang wanita di hadapannya. Anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam, saat cambukan mengenai telapak tangannya. Hinata menutup matanya saat melihat kejadian itu, rasa khawatir dan ketakutannya semakin menjadi.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau berbuat seperti ini! Dengar, kau seharusnya bersyukur ada yang mau mengadopsimu!" Hinata bisa mendengar dengan samar suara wanita itu yang berstatus sebagai pengurus panti asuhan di mana ia tinggal.

Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jendela ketika wanita itu mulai bergegas keluar ruangan. Wajah panik Hinata yang berniat bergegas pergi bersamaan dengan pintu di hadapannya yang terbuka, menampilkan wajah bertekuk wanita itu. Hinata diam, memandang ragu wanita itu. Rasa takutnya kembali memuncak saat wanita itu mendekatinya.

"Kau Hinata, menjauhlah dari Sasuke. Dia diinginkan, kau hanya menyusahkannya!" Hinata meremas ujung bajunya saat wanita itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hinata menahan air matanya yang akan keluar, wanita itu memandang sinis ke arah Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Ma-maafkan aku." Suara Hinata bergetar membalas tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke meraih wajah Hinata, tangannya bergerak menuju pipi gembul Hinata lalu mencubitnya pelan.

"Aku benci orang-orang seperti mereka." Sasuke berkata dengan suara pelan, menatap mata Hinata yang mulai berkaca. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu," ucap Sasuke, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Air matanya keluar disertai isakan kecil, Sasuke melepas cubitannya pada pipi Hinata. Dia diam, memilih menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan tangisnya.

Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu, dia mempunyai kelebihan hingga banyak orang tua yang ingin mengadopsinya. Tapi Sasuke menolak saat kebanyakan orang tua hanya menginginkan dirinya dan tak menginginkan Hinata.

Hinata yang lemah dan mudah menangis, Sasuke tak keberatan dengan itu. Saat dia terus ingin berada di dekat Hinata, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya mencoba menjauhkan jarak mereka. Sasuke akan membuat orang tua yang akan mengadopsinya berpikir ulang untuk mengambilnya jika mereka menolak kehadiran Hinata.

.

.

Hingga di musim dingin saat keduanya berusia delapan tahun, keluarga Uchiha datang berniat mengadopsi Sasuke. Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, Hinata terlalu yakin pada kenyataan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Tak ada yang berniat mengadopsinya, dia dan Sasuke berbeda.

Sasuke yang begitu diinginkan dan Hinata yang tak dipedulikan.

Namun semuanya tak sesuai perkiraan Hinata, keluarga Uchiha yang di mata Hinata begitu mengagumkan memberikan kebaikannya pada gadis kecil seperti dirinya.

"Apa mereka kembar?" Wanita Uchiha dengan paras cantik dan mengalirkan kenyamanan bertanya pada pengurus panti. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata, memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tidak, mereka tidak punya hubungan darah. Tapi mereka sangat dekat," ujar pengurus panti. Wanita Uchiha itu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, memandang lembut Hinata yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Lalu matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang tampak tak peduli hingga mengingatkannya pada seorang pria di belakangnya.

Pria Uchiha yang memandang ke arah istrinya dan juga dua orang anak yang membalas pandangannya. "Siapa nama mereka?" Suara beratnya keluar disertai dengan uap tipis yang terlihat di udara.

"Sasuke dan Hinata," jawab pengurus panti yang sedari tadi memandang rasa kagum dari wanita Uchiha pada dua anak di hadapannya. Sebelumnya tidak ada dua anak yang menjadi perhatian, hanya ada satu anak laki-laki tanpa anak perempuan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa Anda akan mengadopsi Sasuke?" Pandangan Sasuke dengan cepat beralih pada pengurus panti setelah mendengar perkataannya. Sasuke jelas akan menolak jika lagi-lagi Hinata tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian.

"Tidak," kini Sasuke beralih pada pria Uchiha yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya, tatapannya menunggu kepastian dari bibir pria Uchiha itu.

"Kami akan mengadopsi keduanya." Mata Hinata seketika membulat lebih besar setelah mendengar perkataan pria Uchiha itu. Wanita Uchiha yang sedari tadi mengelus kepalanya memberikan senyum yang lebih besar dan sebuah pelukan pada Hinata. Hinata tak percaya dan rasa senangnya bagaikan mimpi yang selalu di harapkannya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang menoleh ke arahnya, senyum kecil Hinata keluar saat Sasuke juga menerima pelukan dari wanita Uchiha tersebut.

Musim dingin yang pertama kali Hinata rasakan sangat hangat, kado istimewa yang diterimanya dengan merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan orang tua barunya.

Tapi sejak saat itu Sasuke dan Hinata adalah kakak dan adik.

.

Jam beker berbunyi hingga membangunkan Hinata dari alam mimpinya, mata Hinata terbuka menampilkan irisnya yang berlawanan dari Sasuke. Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan kamarnya yang dimasuki sinar matahari dari sela tirainya.

Hinata menyingkirkan tirai itu hingga membiarkan seluruh ruangan kamarnya yang sebelumnya gelap kini terang karena sinar matahari. Dia lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. Hinata diam lalu menghela napas, mimpi tentang masa lalunya entah kenapa menyinggahi alam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, pagi ini seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Hinata pergi sekolah bersama-sama. Sasuke memang tak berbicara sejak Hinata menemukan Sasuke duduk menyantap sarapannya di meja makan. Hinata bergabung ke meja makan, memandang sekilas wajah ayahnya yang tenang.

Sebelumnya, Hinata akan berpikir Sasuke akan meninggalkannya saat berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi kenyataannya, masalah kemarin seperti terlupakan begitu saja. Ayahnya seperti tak mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya, punggung laki-laki yang disukainya. Perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke memang sudah ada sejak dulu, namun Hinata baru menyadarinya ketika rasa berdebar di dadanya semakin kencang di saat usia remajanya.

Sasuke yang selalu dekat dengan Hinata dan sebaliknya. Hinata sadar perasaan tenangnya saat Sasuke bersamanya memiliki perasaan lain. Hinata yang dulu berusaha menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudaranya terhapus begitu saja saat Sasuke mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Hinata ingat saat itu, seusai kegiatan klubnya berakhir Sasuke menjemput Hinata dan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Langit sore yang Hinata ingat kali itu begitu membiuskan terlebih saat wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

Semuanya berjalan tak baik hari itu, Hinata yang bingung dengan kesadarannya dan Sasuke yang hanya mempedulikan Hinata.

Hari-hari yang dilalui semakin menyulitkan bagi Hinata, saat akhirnya dia mulai menerima perasaannya pada Sasuke, ayahnya jelas tak menyetujui.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap Hinata sebagai saudaraku!" Itu yang Sasuke katakan saat ayahnya mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Amarah Fugaku kali itu memuncak hingga menampar wajah Sasuke, keheningan yang biasa terjadi tergantikan dengan ketegangan. Sasuke memandang ayah angkatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, Sasuke membanting pintu rumah dan pergi dengan rasa kesalnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tak tinggal diam saat Sasuke pergi, dia mengambil sebuah payung dan berusaha menyusul Sasuke.

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti hingga membuat Hinata menabrak punggung Sasuke dan menyadarkan lamunannya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya membuat Hinata memundurkan langkahnya. "Ma-maaf," ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak ingin sekolah hari ini." Sasuke berkata seraya menarik tangan Hinata dan membelokkan arahnya dari jalan menuju sekolah ke jalan lain.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yang tak punya persiapan hampir saja terjatuh saat Sasuke memaksa langkah Hinata.

.

.

Keduanya duduk dalam keheningan, menikmati suasana pagi yang masih menyegarkan. Hinata hanya mengikuti ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya pergi dan pada akhirnya lapangan yang ditumbuhi rerumputan kecil sebagai tujuannya.

Keadaan sekitar sepi, hanya memperlihatkan keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling duduk bersebelahan. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya, matanya hanya memandang rerumputan yang tampak basah. Hinata melipat kakinya, merasakan gesekan rumput di sekitar kakinya.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat mendengar Sasuke bertanya. Hinata yang tak memikirkan mengapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya. Hinata seakan lupa dengan keadaan keluarga barunya.

"Apa kau akan sedih jika aku tidak ada?" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, dia tak membalas tatapan Hinata yang sedari tadi tak berpindah.

"Te-tentu." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai berubah. "Sa-Sasuke-kun," kini Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke.

Sasuke mempertemukan tatapannya pada Hinata. "Otou-san tak akan membiarkan kita bersama lagi." Sasuke berkata pelan, dia kini mendekat pada Hinata. Hinata diam, membiarkan Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Hinata.

"Tapi yang mereka rencanakan tak akan berhasil." Sasuke mendongak mengecup dagu Hinata hingga membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, mempertemukan lagi pandangan mereka.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, salah satu tangannya meraih bagian belakang kepala Hinata hingga membuat Hinata semakin menunduk. Hidung mereka saling bertemu lalu Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya pada Hinata, memberikan sebuah ciuman pada Hinata.

Hinata mulai menutup matanya ketika Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya pada Hinata, menyisakan rona merah pada wajah Hinata yang Sasuke sukai.

"Kau dan aku, tetap seperti ini," ucap Sasuke lalu kembali mencium bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N : Makasih buat yang minat baca fic ini :) maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb ^^/**_


End file.
